grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Davis
The pastor of the church in Gracefield who took over from Gary Robinson. Early Life Born and bred in London, he was a pastor of a Charismatic church which was knee deep in the prosperity gospel. However after being exposed to the true Gospel, he became concerned about the message that had been preached in the church and soon became a keen critic of prosperity gospel as well as becoming a adherent to Reformed theology. For his efforts the church did not want him in the church believing he had sold out and thereby kick him out of the church. His cousin is Narla Davis. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 He moved to Grasmere Valley in order to live as well as help out at the Church in Gracefield, soon after he was kicked out of his old church. Volume 23 Kevin becomes employed as the new pastor of the Church in Gracefield taking over from Gary Robinson after he leaves the church and the town. He is given a welcome party by Candice Priggot who is always desperate to try and present herself as an upstanding citizen and religious to others. A facade that the discerning Kevin can see through right away. In her attempt to try and impress him she invited Terri Magnus the notorious defense lawyer, the gangster Grande Zero and Vena Carron Farreau who had been on trial for murder and who ended up in altercation with Allie Wiersching the daughter of Vena was accused of murdering causing for the party to be anything but a success. He is looking for Nick Daco at the hairdressers with Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Loretta and Janet Herman there working. He asks them where he is and they have a good chat but soon Nick arrives and Kevin goes with him to have a talk with him. New to the town he did not know Nick when he was younger but very concerned what he did to town and how he turned back on his faith he tries to talk to him about it and also says with him going away from his faith he was never a true Christian. Nick has been crying and the suggestion of him not being a Christian makes him angry at Kevin. He also is mad that no one is happy with his success in the town but everyone is still hurting by what he had down by rejecting his faith and the way he left Sarah Butcher. The conversation seems fruitless as Nick leaves angered by what Kevin had said to him. However it is through this talk that it gets Nick looking at his Bible, realising he was a false convert and repenting and putting his trust in Christ. He is among those in the town who are around when Vena Carron Farreau is exposed to be a two time murderer and is among those who end up pile up on Terri Magnus who knew her client was a killer all along. Volume 26 The Fifth Way Cult takes hold of Grasmere Valley all the while Kevin Davies is away at a Christian camp that he help serves at each year. The old pastor Gary Robinson returns as Archibald and convinces many to join the Fifth Way Cult. By the time Kevin who only hear things via the radio what has happened the mass suicide of the group is revealed and Kevin like everyone else is very shocked by the events that have taken place. Volume 28 Kevin has to guide the town forward after Tessa Crab won the snap election as a result of the fallout of the Fifth Way Suicide. Nigel Crump is determined to dethrone Tessa Crab and getting the church and Christians involved in politics. Kevin seeing this as a detraction of the Gospel voice his concerns of Nigel's movement and that Christians in this time should be more focused on the gospel. As a result Kevin is denounced by Nigel. Volume 29 Kevin is seen talking with Brandon Estrix who is the newest elder in the church about how they can respond via a sermon with the recent frequent claims of people going to heaven and then back again which is sweeping the town. While they were talking at the church the atheistic mob led by Jonathan Paine with a bunch of students from the University which included Melz Dot Com, Bennie Bush and Trudy Jenkins turn up to create havoc as they are having a war against God and any influence Christianity has in the town. Brandon is clearly shaken up by their presence and even has a mini panic attack as he can't understand why they would be so hateful towards God. Kevin explains how they hate God because such a God exposes their sin and also noted that they know God exists but hate him so much they are going to war against him. Jonathan declares that they are going to put God to death and proceed with his troop to go into the church and wreck it In the process both Kevin and Brandon are assaulted and see their Bibles being torn up. Volume 32 Kevin holds a testimony Sunday which he does ever so often for those in the church to give a testimony how God saved them. While David Jenkins is sharing his testimony he has to endure Mrs Campbell the newest resident comments and criticism. Even Kevin is surprised by Mrs Campbell's behavior and he is among those who are at the meeting to plan how to boot her out of the town. Darcia Layston holds a wanting to get rid of Mrs Campbell. Kevin is among those in the meeting was Kevin as well as Charlie Peckham, Rita Sharpino, Pat Roth, Lala Perdy, Roger Harding, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren, David Jenkins, Jill Jenkins and Mrs Holland. However it seemed no one came up with a good idea. Darcia is livid and tries to force them to come up with a great idea but it comes to no avail. Also it seemed she did not realise how they all did not like Darcia and wish they could get rid of her just as much as Mrs Campbell. Soon due to Mrs Campbell being such a nuisance, Pat Roth, Crystal Meth and Mother of Chaos gave a fake prophesy saying that the town would be engulfed in a fire storm. Mrs Campbell see the prophesy whilst on Pat Roth's late night show. Neither of them believed the prophesy. However almost everyone else in the town did, causing mayhem and chaos as everyone tried to flee the town. Kevin ends up teaming up with Charlie Peckham and Kelly-Anne Davis who are also unfazed and help support Lala Perdy who is freaking out and believe the prophesy to be true. They end up at Lala's house after she believed she left the oven on while baking cakes. However when they get their they see Pat, Crystal and Mother of Chaos trying to start a fire to see that their prophesy had come true. Volume 41 He is refused as an option to be the pastor to officiate Josie Buxum and Pablo Underbar's wedding and instead they opt for the Pope as Josie didn't want such a 'puritan' involved in their wedding. Volume 42 He is mentioned by Scarlet Harry who suggests to Lance Viccano and JJ Daniels during their date to grab him and get them to marry them right away. Volume 45 Kevin leads the night of tributes for the town when everyone is about to be evicted from the town as a result of Mother Morland's antics. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 1 Vaccancy Kevin takes over from Gary Robinson after he left as Pastor and he visits the Prescot household as they try to find a new occupant in the house and for the show which ends up being Abdul McGray. Episode 2 AGM Kevin presides over his first AGM meeting at the church which soon descends into madness when Josephine Steele a church member who rarely attends the church starts ranting about changing the church, producing a 7,000 page document of what she wanted changed and ordering the excommunication of many people. These include Finnerly McDowell, the loveable host of Cats Do the Craziest things, ''which she claimed was a satan worshiper and Billy Santiamo due to his past of being gay. Finnerly despite there being no proof of him being a satan worshiper he is excommunicated due to the church finding him odd. Billy manages to evade this by his friend Laura Bright defending him. However Kevin seeing just how far she has gone says how she is a major hypocrite telling everyone how the church should run despite never visiting it. She ends up being excommunicated and Finnerly is welcomed back. Episode 5 How to Be Accused with Murder Kevin Davis and Narla Davis, his cousin who is a sassy nurse to Marge, appear to try and help Nanny Prescot when she is accused by The Worst Lawyer Ever and Del of being a serial killer killing 17 people. A charge which is clearly bogus. Rita Sharpino was said to be was witness but it was revealed she lied so she could be free from a prostitution charge which Del would drop for her testimony.It is soon revealed that Del had 17 missing cases he needs to get solved if he wanted to get a Legendary Police Medal for closing all cases. Appalled Nanny Prescot notifies the pair that she will press charges as she manages to be free from jail. Episode 7 The Rape When the sensational court case of Jack Jackson and Peter P goes to trial in Grasmere Valley accused of raping Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Jackson, Kevin has key news that will show that the accusation of them was nothing but an out and out lie from the plantiffs. When Nanny Prescot tries to tell Glenda Davis who is the lawyer for Jack Jackson and Peter P about this, she beliving in their guilt ignores Nanny Prescot and soon join forces with The Worst Lawyer Ever who is prosecuting the case. It's up to Nanny Prescot to win the case as she takes over and reveals the true identity of Jack Jackson many allias and that Christy one of those accusing them of rape is none other than his wife. The truth is revealed and the defendants are victorious but the victory is hollow with Jack Jackson disowning his own wife for what she had tried to do and Peter P not sure whether to forgive or not. Episode 11 Kidz Nanny Prescot is feeling rather dispondent about doing the Holiday Club this year at church seeing that youth are getting worse and that they don't seem to care. Kevin who is also apart of the Holiday Club at the church tries as do everyone else involved to give her hope and to continue in wanting to pursue doing this work and spreading the Gospel to the children. Episode 13 Mr Know it All DAJA, Josephine Steele's son is holding a revival in the church at Gracefield much to Kevin Davis's objections who did not think DAJA, who rarely attends church himself should be leading revivals telling others what they need to do to get right with God when he wasn't himself. Most brush of Kevin's objections as Nanny Preascot is part of the big gospel choir he has hired and Sally Moogle and Billy Santiamo see it as a great opportunity to promote ''The Moogle cafe. DAJA, Joe Bosanova, David Thompson and Josephine Steele after the success of the first revival plan to do another without the consent of the elders. They are very critical of Kevin Davis who they don't like for him not believing what they were doing was appropriate. DAJA can't be bothered it seems to marry his fiance as do Joe Bosanova and David Thompson who despite all of them not having the greatest personal life and hardly attended church felt they had the right to lecture everyone on spiritual matters. When Nanny Prescot choir is banned by them mainly due to Nanny Prescot's objections for DAJA not getting married and Devon is not allowed to do the rap he was promised they all join in on the plan to wreck the self-centred revival of DAJA. They manage to succeed with Kevin exposing the lack of spiritual or moral maturity of DAJA to do such a revival and soon Joe Bosanova, Josephine who was also involved, David and DAJA are excommunicated. Episode 16 Man Up Kevin leads the men's group with the church. Many really love it such as Devon, Jon Tremble, Norm Mann and Finnerly McDowell who loved who Bible based it was. However Economy Dad did not find it manly enough saying it was weak and feeble decides with men he think match his standard of manliness to take over the men's group. The new men's group includes Mr Jupiter, Marx Gabo, Assize Tsare, Hank McCeer, David Thornton and Nick Gerrard with the leader now being Tim Drixall, the pastor who had briefly took over as pastor after Gary Robinson was fired and was now himself disgraced as an abusive adultery who was obsessed with fame. Norman hates the group and with their bawdy humour and rather earthly perspective on manliness Norman Mann feels very insecure and not a man. With the help of Kevin Davis and Adam Robinson who held Tim personally responsible for the reason why his brother left from Grasmere Valley they managed to stand up for Norman. Tim is booted out of town once again as he had been the first time but not before teasing to Adam that he knows where his brother is which he does not reveal. Season 5 Episode 6 Out of the House Kevin is called in by Nanny Prescot when Mr Love who has split up with his wife Marnie Span and Barbara Young who has been kicked out of her house by her own daughter making both of them homeless. They call to here his advise while he is consulting with an evangelist who has been a missionary in Romania. Kevin gives Nanny Prescot the advise for Barbara to be able to get back her home and Mr Love to go back to his wife and ask for forgiveness and sacrifice himself for her which ends up working. Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, Kevin is among those enlisted in the plan to try and get rid of Rob Paul and in fact all those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy, leading the group. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon Kevin is among those by the side of Nanny Prescot hospital bed after she suffered a heart attack. He talked about how much loved Nanny Prescot was and clearly wanted to see her get well and is praying to God that she would survived. Much to everyone's great delight, she ended up being alive and well much to everyone's shock and she got out of the coma she was in as a result of the heart attack. He is also married Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright and among those who sang at their reception for the finale of the show. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 2 You Spin Me Right Round Kevin takes the funeral of The Recluse a man that hardly the town knew and even referred to him as The Recluse as he did not know his name. He allowed for people to speak about the deceased during the funeral. This caused for Jude Regard to go up and rather talk about the deceased, advertise his spinning class he was holding. Afterwards Kevin clearly was not impressed by this and was some what mortified by the whole thing. Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti Kevin is working on his sermon on Galatians when Daisy comes in. After seeing Deborah with her boyfriend Jake, Daisy wants him to change the sermon to What it Takes to Be A Man as she felt Jake was not a man worthy to date Deborah. Kevin finding this odd refuses to do so and says for her if she has issues to take them up with Jake. Episode 8 I Want A New Friend Nanny Prescot recalls to Daisy the time Candice Priggot put on a party for Kevin Davis as seen in Volume 23. Episode 9 All the Single Leapers Kevin ends up catching the Single Leaper club using the church and he called the group to get out of the church as he had done so already. He then proceeds to talk to Peter Rupert wanting to council him after him losing his job when Nanny Prescot comes informing Peter Rupert that the dog Buddy belonged to Robert Bancroft and Jack Jackson comes to inform them the dog has ran away. Episode 10 Bible Bee Nancy Forster runs to Kevin and exclaims to her that she is going on the Bible Bee show on Spirit TV. Kevin wonders if Nancy will be able to win as her scriptural memorization is not the best. He begins to talk to Nanny Prescot about it and the pair end up seeing the promo video done by the host of the show Dr Tameila Whatsgoingon which they are horrified by with her prosperity gospel spouting and obsession of locusts. When they heard a dog is the prize Kevin theorises that the dog is Buddy to Nanny Prescot whom is not sure. Nanny Prescot wants someone else to be in the show to try and win the prize as they will be better than Nancy. They however can't find anyone else and end up with Jack Jackson, Robert Bancroft, Peter Rupert and Jenna West go to the live show to support Nancy but primarily to find out if the dog is Buddy. Nancy doesn't get the quote but none of the contestants win as Jack Jackson who is at the back proves the dog belongs to Robert and is Buddy. Dr Tameila is angry at this and views Jack as a locusts however the show is closed by Jack and with the threat of being arrested Dr Tameila relents and the dog is returned to Robert. Buddy ends up being given by Robert to Peter as they are so thankful for everything he had done for Buddy. Nancy feels sad she lost but Kevin encourages her that it is about the words that she is trying to remember with the verses and it is not just about learning them for the sake of it. With his encouragement he has helped Nancy.